


Waxing And Waning

by rebelwith0utacause



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwith0utacause/pseuds/rebelwith0utacause
Summary: Just good ol' Mashton engaging in some light wax play.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Waxing And Waning

He couldn’t concentrate on anything. There were so many things assaulting his senses that it all turned into a giant blur of everything and nothing at the same time. He could hear a faint thump of a bass line somewhere in the distance, pulsing seductively in the scented air, making his heart beat in tune. It was a lazy progression, trying to lull him into a sense of calm when he was anything but. 

Maybe he imagined it, but he thought he also heard the cracks of a candle wick, one of those wooden sticks popping cozily as they burned down. It filled the room with a potent smell, a hint of cedarwood and amber, and a whole lot of smoke. The little fires were everywhere, casting tiny orange figurines on the walls, dancing incessantly. His throat was parched, but he didn’t think he needed water. In his mind, the only thing that could quench his thirst was something with a little bit more viscosity to glide on his tongue and make his way to his stomach, like tangy ambrosia created for the gods.

Each nerve on his skin was pulsing, each touch lightning up his synapses like the brightest fireworks. He couldn’t move his limbs, each one bound by leather attached to the 4 posts of the bed. The satin sheets underneath his naked form were still cool, but slowly warming up to match his body heat. He knew that they were a dark burgundy color, even though he couldn’t see him. 

It felt like every single motion fired up his senses while he waited, and waited, and waited some more. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but the anticipation kept him in a constant state of alertness while the rhythmic pluck of the bass lulled him in a fake sense of security.

There was a slight breeze as the door opened, the cool air caressing his skin, making his bared shaft twitch at the temperature change. He could feel him move closer to the center of the room, always being able to sense his being. Tilting his head to the side he saw him carrying a bucket full of what appeared to be ice surrounding a bottle of his favorite Moscato. He placed it on the side table then carefully made his way to the center of the bed. Sitting back on his heels, he couldn’t help but admire the fine specimen in front of him.

Lying bare on his back, he was a sight for sore eyes. He would never admit it, but he often wondered if he was a god sent down to Earth to tempt him. Sculpted muscles with vein outlines, hidden by a soft smattering of hair. Strong but gentle hands. The most intelligent stare he’s ever met that looked a million times better when it was pleading him to be allowed to cum.

He was perfection, from the tips of his toes, through the neatly trimmed tuft of hair on his crotch, his perky nipples, to the crown of his head. And he deserved a crown, for being the best lover ever.

Smiling to ease his anxious stare he asked “Are you ready?”, already expecting the tiny but extremely eager nod of his head. He could see the shiver that went through his body, already eager for his kink fix. So he waited no more.

Balancing on his left hand, he reached for the little candle holder with his other, careful not to burn his fingers. He wasn’t a novice candle handler, but the holder could be tricky, and he didn’t want to risk another ruined set of sheets. When he turned to his lover, his eyes were sparkling. He knew that his were the same, the arousal clearly evident in the dancing flames in his irises.

His free hand started trailing on his shoulder, gently exploring each dip and curve on his body. He wanted to relearn every square inch of his skin, get the blood flowing and rising to the surface. He knew that it was gonna sting more, and he also knew that that’s what he needed, what they both needed, really.

The first drop fell on his shoulder, and the heat of the wax finally centered him. Nothing existed outside of that room, outside of that bed. Just the two of them locked inside their bubble, entrance sealed with hot wax. It cooled on his skin, but before it all hardened, another drop met his senses. It was lower this time, and he could feel the runny liquid moving to the dip of his collarbones. It was exhilarating in the most sinful kind of way.

He moved the candle lower, making sure to pause between drops, the little hisses and moans music to his ears. As soon as the wax hit his right nipple, he started twisting in his bonds, wanting to escape his body as much as he wanted the rough feel of the raw leather to scratch his skin and remind him that he’s there, with him.

It was a glorious feeling, the heat on his nipples sending a zing straight to his core, making a bead of precum gather on his tip. He was getting all worked up, his body looking like the prettiest landscapes with the hardened green candlewax decorating his skin. He was almost positive that beneath it all, his skin was already a pinkish red.

And he loved it. He loved the heat, he loved the taboo, but most of all, he loved the satisfied glint in his lover’s eyes whenever his skin got covered in wax. Getting some in his belly button, he tried to avoid his twitching cock. He knew that he was desperate enough to want it, but it wouldn’t happen tonight. Tonight was reserved for a bit of warming up and a lot of gentle caresses. It was their special day, after all, 8 years and going strong, they’d have enough time to bring out the whips later.

He could see that he was close, getting too restless to stay still, almost risking getting a drop where it shouldn’t land. So it was time to change tactics. He moved the candle aside, hearing a low whine escape his throat. He went to grab one of the cubes in the bucket, now halfway melted. But they would do the job.

Securing it between his three fingers, he went to move it over the first drop of wax. Flicking the hardened piece off of his skin, he made sure to press the ice to the reddened patch right away. The still dilated capillaries instantly shrinking, restricting the blood flow under the skin. He hissed, knowing it was going to happen, but never fully ready. It went on and on until every piece of wax was off, licked with ice, and then sealed with a kiss. His body was buzzing with energy, dripping with sexual tension and longing. He needed that orgasm yesterday, but he knew the rules - no release until he said so.

At one point, an ice cube made its way into his mouth, slowly melting while Michael and Ashton’s tongues battled for dominance. The cold was a way to distract him from the warmth of the hand trailing towards his cock. He stifled a groan when it landed on the mark, feeling himself slowly lose control. His lover looked straight into his half-hooded eyes, holding his stare while he pumped his cock. Five pumps later and a quiet “Cum.” spoken over his lips, and he was reaching nirvana. He kept chanting “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again, trying to stay in that euphoric haze as long as possible. But like a beacon, his lover’s voice brought him down from his high, reminding him that there was plenty more of where that came from, the fun was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://rebelwith0utacause.tumblr.com/post/627575611839348736/waxing-and-waning).


End file.
